


Décalcomanie（WIP）

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Battleworld (Marvel), Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	Décalcomanie（WIP）

无独有偶，斗界首席科学官托尼·史塔克又一次在清晨经过神君杜姆寝殿的门前。这是去往神君私人档案库的唯一路径，只有极少数人，例如治安官史蒂芬·斯特兰奇与托尼自己，被获准自由出入城堡的这一侧塔楼。他不是好奇，当然不。或许不。只是他真的需要在日出之前取得关于共生体炸弹的过往研究，以免向来准时入殿通报的雷神又得到他的一句“蜘蛛岛的事情就随它去吧”。该死的多疑症患者杜姆，非要将他的反派版公主日记留在纸页上，藏在书库里，就仿佛只要保证他的小秘密天下仅此一份，就能让他与漏洞百出的人类们划清界限一样。哈，托尼这下又想起来了，这天下现在可全是神君杜姆的了。所以没错，之前的话也许不假。  
  
或许不——或许这全不是重点。重点是流言中的_那个女人_。托尼不是八卦的类型，但你可没法摧毁城堡里每一个人的声音，以及比声音传播得更快的挤眉弄眼。所以，杜姆和_一个女人_搞在了一起，一个甚至不在杜姆堡任职的女人。托尼猜那十有八九是个深色头发的漂亮法师，因为老天啊，自从托尼知道了关于他和摩根·勒·非的那些勾当，再联想到可怜的旺达再也不肯提起的那点私人情史，杜姆的偏好类型就实在是过于明显了。何况，屡次从杜姆堡进进出出却只留下捕风捉影？传送门是唯一的解释。  
  
他尽可能慢地从那扇双开鎏金木门前偷摸踱过，即使这与他日出之前办成一件什么事（什么事？）的计划完全矛盾，直到他完全越过了门框远端。好吧，今天不是托尼的幸运日。他有些遗憾地松了口气，准备直奔档案库而去，那扇向来静悄悄的大门却哑着嗓子打开了。托尼猛地回头，对上一双蓝色的眼睛。  
  
“哎呀？”_那个蓝眼睛黑发女人_——所以她真的存在！——竟然比向来能说会道的托尼先开口了，“我被抓到啦？”  
  
托尼有些慌张地瞟向门里漏出的一抹室内光，这怪不得他的完美社交外壳在一个陌生人面前破裂，毕竟因为撞破这事儿而被杜姆杀死未免有点太丢脸了。但对方，不同于她那多数时候会与托尼对着干的床伴，只是贴心地合上了门。  
  
“他还在睡，”黑发女人几乎是轻快地通知他，“如果没什么事的话，我就先走了哦，亲爱的。麻烦借过一下。”  
  
天地良心，她和托尼的想象完全不同：旧的白色T恤，牛仔裤，没打理好的长卷发随意挽成马尾，脸上没有妆，倒是很漂亮，是那种过去的托尼会在酒会上主动搭讪的类型。如果这是在暗示法师一派终于开始摒弃他们繁琐的仪容仪表守则的话，托尼或许会感到欣慰的，可惜，他并不这么认为。相反，在托尼看来，她散发着一种与魔法的冷漠疏离截然不同的气息，托尼不确定他在哪儿见识过，只知道那很熟悉，甚至是亲切。  
  
“也向你问好，女士，”托尼的右手迅速挽了个花式，也把自己挽回到熟悉的角色中，“这边请。”  
  
黑发女人利落却不失优雅地大步穿过他面前的空气，到了走廊另一头的塔楼通道门拱下，“对了，”她忽然回过头，一根食指跳上嘴唇中线，做了那个俗气又可爱的“秘密”表情，附赠一个眨眼，便迅速消失在了楼道里。  
  
托尼朝她的背影挑起眉毛。  
  
这是谁啊？  
  
\---  
  
“所以，_那个女人_，”托尼在晚餐过后一把将史蒂芬扯到饭厅的耳室，“她真的存在。我今天早上撞见她了。”  
  
“不是一个毁灭机器人？”  
  
“以我科学官的头衔保证，不是一个毁灭机器人。”  
  
“唔，”治安官若有所思，“不谈这个。曼哈顿东面的核能源残余，你和基金会下午去勘察过了吗？”  
  
“什么？”托尼张大了嘴巴，“你怎么能不在意这个？你就不想知道那是谁？我看见她了，是个漂亮黑发妞，纽约口音，欧洲血统，五尺五，像个闯了狼窝的无辜小精灵。还没有，我们明天一早过去，我今天刚结了项目，忙得很。”  
  
“你不需要表现得像维克多从来没有过性生活。需要我一起去吗？”  
  
“而你不需要装得像你从前不是地球八卦会的一员。你和我都去，杜姆堡等于空着，你怎么不干脆让杜姆亲自去算了？”  
  
“八卦可没有写在我的入会协议里，托尼，严格来说你们算是职业欺诈。还有，不论是谁爬上维克多的床，我都肯定这其中没有半点无辜的元素。一条法师圈子的内部消息：他总是偏爱危险的漂亮黑发法师。只是个建议，明天是我的休日，去一趟不算擅离职守。”  
  
“可这回不是一个法师。”托尼往立柱上一靠，搓揉起鼻子来。老天，他可真累，或许他是不该对杜姆卧室里的事过分关注，他没有这个空闲。  
  
这回却轮到史蒂芬挑眉了，“怎么说？”  
  
“我真高兴你不在结尾加上工作相关的话题了。”托尼边回嘴，边小心翼翼地回忆，“她很……融入。该说是入世吧。我不是说她看起来很普通，只是……打个比方，她比起像你，更像我。”  
  
史蒂芬挤出嘲弄的轻哼，“所以，杜姆睡了一个像你的女人。或许她和金面夫人能来一段融洽的咖啡馆小聚吧。”  
  
\---  
  
托尼虚弱无力，饥肠辘辘，三四十小时没合眼，正抱着几个坏掉的盔甲整流罩往西塔楼上走，打算丢到杜姆卧室隔壁的私人会议厅了事。说是会议厅，其使用者也不过是杜姆与他的治安官和科学官罢了，现下里面堆满了上周他与杜姆深夜讨论盔甲升级设计时胡乱丢弃的部件，他不介意再往里头添点乱。  
  
那与城堡这一侧静默阴暗的气质格格不入的高跟鞋脚步就是在这时候从他身后的空气中哔哔啵啵地响起来的，像秋天的橡子落地那样清脆。托尼心有灵犀地回过头去张望，果然在烛火中，那个不是法师的黑发女人正像黑森林中的小鹿般悄悄冒头，在发现托尼时微瞪着眼。  
  
“噢，”她脚步顿了顿，“嗨，又见面啦。”  
  
托尼试图摆出处于他这个精神状态的人类能设计出的最好的笑容，“让我猜猜，你大半夜上这来不是为了寻求我的帮助吧，女士？”  
  
明明灭灭烛火暖化了对方精致的脸部轮廓。她让托尼想起了他的母亲，除了他从未见过母亲脸上能瞬间绽开那么明艳，那么宽阔的笑容，那几乎是一下子就把托尼完全击败了。见鬼，她的世界一定很容易，对不对？  
  
“这可说不好，”不是他母亲的那人调笑道，“你或许碰巧知道这附近哪里住着一位君王吗？”  
  
“如果你要找一位他自己的心的君王的话，”他半自动地开口，用熟练的调情填充哑然失语的空隙，“为何不上前两步瞧瞧呢？”  
  
不是他调情对象的人轻笑着拾级而上，“你还挺不错的，”她发表了她的结论，“回见！”  
  
很显然，她正忙着往杜姆的卧室赶去，而托尼拖着脚步跟在她后面，忙着处理自己心里忽然上涌的不祥预感。  
  
他到了顶层，转弯，杜姆的卧室和会议室就在眼前。方才觉得他还不错的那人已经敲开了卧室门，杜姆的一只手甲从光隙中向她递来。托尼踌躇着是否该若无其事地路过——他只是偶遇了杜姆的秘密炮友，床伴，情人，随便什么，这没什么大不了的，不是吗。  
  
然后杜姆叫他了，“史塔克，”他说。他下意识地想回复_是我_，就像他一直以来（自这个东拼西凑的新世界以来）那样，直到他卷起的舌尖被冻在口腔里——直到他清楚地听见那_不是史塔克又或许是吗_的黑发女人代替他说了那句“是我呀”，柔甜的女中音在渐渐合上的卧室门另一侧融化。操他的，这真糟糕，操。杜姆在睡一个史塔克，一个平行世界的托尼，一个不知道怎地竟甜美浪漫的女孩托尼。那不会是他的哪个同位体的姐妹或是表亲，他确信无疑她就是另一个他，不凭任何事实论据，只凭他们初见第一眼，她举重若轻地在他眼里心里刻下的几乎残忍的划痕。一个人格分类标记。空了的订书机打下的一锤定音。  
  
或许她终究也算是个法师：她的明亮就足以伤人。  
  
杜姆在睡一个不是他的她。托尼静止在门廊阴影下，忽然忘记了自己为什么在这里。  
  
\---  
  
杜姆毫无疑问是直的，托尼想，但他本可以睡斗界中任何一个女人，而不是史塔克小姐。从好的方面讲，托尼乐于见到女性版本的自己不仅同样独具魅力，还有幸天生拥有而不是后天购买了大量的天真、松弛、游刃有余。而从坏的方面讲……  
  
好吧，这事情本不该有任何坏的方面。只有一个坏的托尼，在半夜一点偷读史塔克小姐的背景调查。科技大鳄霍华德·斯塔克家的独苗千金，纽约人，私立中学，麻省理工工程系，在家族的支持下展开战地医疗装甲项目，子公司事业蒸蒸日上。与母亲的合照，与父亲的合照，毕业照，见报记录，杂志封面，网络搜索量图表。更多与父亲的合照。史塔克小姐活在斗界，假得几乎像是真的，对天罗地网的谎言和荒诞一无所知。  
  
他翻看着史塔克小姐的社交账号——3小时前她点赞了她父亲的推特：一张猫咪照片——直到他听见属于杜姆的脚步声，金属擦撞着大理石，像能点起战火。他关掉手机显示，盯着门口等待。  
  
“你来早了，”神君杜姆径直跨进会议厅，从面甲下观察托尼。  
  
“我没走，”托尼示意身边堆积如山的设计稿和金属垃圾，“我在这睡着了。”_而现在是凌晨一点，史塔克小姐兴许正睡在你的床上_。  
  
并肩工作的时候，他们通常挨得极近。今晚也同样。天知道托尼已经（对杜姆挑选床伴的偏好）一无所知地断续与他共度了四年以来的多少个子夜。_神君杜姆，拥有令人称羡的生活方式_，托尼边划拉着设计图边在心里打趣道，_每天晚上享用一位史塔克，啧啧_。  
  
“你累了，我们明天再继续。”杜姆忽然放下手里的电路板。他没戴手甲——对托尼而言这并不是什么稀奇事了——当他需要精细作业时他常这么干。  
  
“嗯？”托尼歪过头去，没看杜姆的眼睛，只是盯着他裸露的双手，“没累，刚睡过。”  
  
“你不在状态，今晚我们做不成，”杜姆擅自发表自己的观察，而托尼真的很违心、很艰难地，才忍住了那句_你该不是在床上也像这样对哪个史塔克说话吧_？说实话，这些三句话不离史塔克小姐的念头着实恼人。托尼推断自己十有八九是在愤愤不平：如果杜姆非得睡个史塔克不可，为什么不是这个与他朝夕相处，为他日夜操劳，共他熬过宇宙之末和创世之始的史塔克，而是那个有着无忧笑靥、幸福家庭、和一只_多余的猫咪_的史塔克？  
  
或许区别在于那只猫咪。不，区别在于杜姆是直的，而托尼也真的对他没有性趣。史塔克小姐聪慧、漂亮、擅长调情、迷恋危险和挑战，不会被杜姆一贯的“生人勿近，请勿拍打投喂”轻易唬住。杜姆会喜欢她，根本顺理成章。这一切只是该死地_不合理_。托尼几乎立刻要为这身份的分裂混淆生气了，_你不能搞了我却不搞我，这不合理_。但在他躯壳之外的全世界看来，托尼只是平淡地道了别，从杜姆身边离开。  
  
\---  
  
平心而论，托尼觉得自己干得不赖：他很快学会把史塔克小姐抛在脑后，转而专注于蜘蛛岛共生体炸弹、曼哈顿核泄露危机、南境长城安全网、雷神军团防御战甲、该死的有的没的。如果说曾经的地球是一团糟的话，斗界就更是手工精选萃取地狱，而神君杜姆的独裁主义铁拳显然如他狰狞的面甲一样，能震慑住一部分人，却令另一部分发笑，更是令余下的大多数漠不关心；最有趣的是，这令托尼没觉可睡。  
  
又一个清晨，日出之前，托尼独自惊醒在杜姆的会议厅，身上半盖着杜姆的白披风。他耸耸肩把那加了绒的厚布料抖落，撑着沙发扶手伸了个懒腰。屋子里闻着像印度奶茶和旧柴火，托尼从揉着脸的手指指缝间看去，果然煮着茶的炉子早已凉了。他摇摇晃晃地摸索过去，揭开盖子看了一眼，从旁抓了颗方糖干磕了，就着壶嘴潦草地灌下那些聊胜于无的液体。他有点儿想不起来自己怎么又睡在这儿了，但至少他记得很清楚今天有这个月的内阁大会，好吧，至少得让自己看上去有点人样，回去洗个澡弄弄头发什么的。  
  
他踏出走廊，立刻就发现自己洗过澡弄过头发是挺人模人样的，因为，很显然，一个容光焕发的托尼正在离他两步远的地方试图关上杜姆的卧室门。真他妈巧啊。  
  
“真他妈巧啊，”托尼说，因为他真的一秒都不能忍了。杜姆就不能操个别的倒霉蛋吗？从托尼的角度看，杜姆甚至都没在_尝试_。  
  
另一个托尼，这次如假包换是个男的，白了他一眼，看上去毫不意外，而且见鬼地无辜。“小声点儿，”他说，“他不知道我要走了，不过……”他上下打量了托尼一番，“你倒是可以替我进去躺躺。”  
  
“怎么，”托尼的起床气瞬间上头了，“你觉得我看起来像个婊子吗？”  
  
“哇哦，只是随口说说，你冷静一下，”对方两手一摊，“当我撞枪口了吧。你是起床的姿势不对还是怎么？”  
  
“听着：不劳您关心，毕竟陪睡不是我的主业，不像有些人。”这话着实过分了，托尼本没打算对他恶语相向，但是拜托，如果杜姆非要集邮托尼·史塔克，还总是被他这个无关的当事人迎面撞见，这世界难道还要禁止他在清早五点口不择言吗？  
  
“好吧，”那个托尼肉眼可见地紧了紧咬肌，“那你也给我好好听着：你真他妈是个混账。”  
  
“杜姆怎么就没事先警告你呢？你俩可真忙呀。”托尼想也不想就迅速回击。  
  
“这么说来，他从没跟我提起过你这人——这本身可能就暗示了很多问题。看来还是怪我没有趁早领会精神，才让你和我的会面这么，唔……”那个托尼戏剧性地停顿，舌头顶着脸颊内侧绕了一圈，“这么别开生面，沁人心脾。日安。”  
  
那个容光焕发的托尼转身就走。这个灰头土脸的托尼生着无缘无故的闷气，但也没妨碍他捕捉到对方转头的瞬间，他耳朵里别着的，闪着绿色信号光的小巧白色金属件。托尼一下就认出了那个设计——出自斗界中部一家医疗设备研发企业，托尼曾经去过它们的产品发布会——那是个助听器。它像是一个耳光把托尼从肆意发泄中扇醒，他立刻为他说的所有垃圾话后悔了。他该追上去道歉，可又及时发觉那_毫无意义_。他双手挤压着自己僵硬的后颈，在空无一人的走廊上安静地靠了会儿墙，在心里大声把自己骂了个遍。  
  
\---  
  
有进步：托尼没费心去搜这个新托尼的资料。他知道斗界有很多个他，如无意外，托尼尽量避免和其中任何一个有所接触。或许哪里还有一个格鲁特托尼吧，或者小马托尼，毒液托尼。他甚至有点儿好奇杜姆会在托尼集邮挑战中走多远。想想：万一有哪个托尼曾经被宇宙射线射成橡胶人，成立了神奇四侠（或者——基于托尼自身条件推测——可能只是神奇独侠），那可就十分有趣了，托尼愿意付订阅费观看这个创意节目。  
  
杜姆毫无疑问不是直的。他本可以睡斗界中任何一个人，而不是除了托尼以外的托尼们。显然，重点不是什么猫咪，更不是助听器，在托尼又陆续碰见另外三个不同版本的自己之后（一个套着装甲，看身形是位女性；一个有着绿色眼睛，剃得干干净净的下巴上蒙着道伤疤；第三个终于如他所愿是个法师了，托尼只来得及捕捉到合拢的传送门，一角黑色披风，以及与他自己同款的香水气味），如果至此他还没得出结论，未免有点过于抱歉。结论：重点在于，他们没有一个是托尼自己。杜姆的标准简单粗暴：只要不是_这个_托尼，就能在他的臂弯里赢得一席之地。  
  
而托尼早已过了凡事都不认输的年纪了。  
  
（至少这会儿他这么认为。）  
  
**TBC**


End file.
